The Metroid Quintet
by Lord Furimar
Summary: Five games, one story, one reinterpretation. Based on 'official canon' but not strictly set to it, this is the retelling of familiar stories with unfamiliar twists and links. Please review if you read.


Adam Malkovich. I would have to put up with a commanding officer if I were to prove my usefullness to the Galaxy Federation. They didn't trust a female, even despite my proven abilities. Racism had been abolished throughout the entire scope of the Federation millenia ago; why did sexism still rule its core? I would have pursued the question had they simply left me to it. The strange part is, they didn't. I eventually proved myself, thanks to that one man's belief in me. Adam Malkovich.

**THE METROID QUINTET.**

_Reinterpreted by Lord Furimar_

**Part One: Metroid**

I can't complain about Federation lunches. Sure, it's nicer to sit back on MF322 and have a nice three-course meal, complete with champagne and dessert... but at least the slop didn't taste as bad as it looked. You're probably picturing stew-like brown goop that slops onto a plate from the server's ladle, right? Well that would look quite apetizing compared to the Federation 'food'. I suppose one could call it 'food', since it is eaten. The 'food' is a quite yellow-and-blue solid, with the texture and rigidity of gelatin, though it doesn't melt in your mouth. Rather, it slides down in its semi-solid state, only melting when your body digests it, a rather unpleasant feeling. It has chunks of what could be called corn, though they're hard like seeds.

One would be unable to eat the 'food' if one were to chew it; therefore, it is wise to simply swallow the 'corn' whole, despite the consequence of indigestion.

I do, however, think that the food is somewhat nutritious, and despite its vile look it can taste somewhat appetizing, if swallowed quickly, eyes closed. I'm glad to be fed at least.

As I sat eating this food one day, Adam came to sit with me.

"Glad to see you're still enjoying the gunk, Lady," said Adam.

I smiled at him, twirling my fork in the food. I picked up a small piece, then shoved it into my mouth and quickly swallowed. "Yes," I said, nodding my head, "it's been tasty this week."

Adam shook his head, with that big-toothed grin of his. Somehow the way his mouth spread so wide looked unnatural, but I had become accustomed to it. Then I noticed that he had no lunch, and began suspecting that there was more to his coming than I had thought.

"Are you going to join me"

"Oh, but I have already, Lady." He looked at the table, then back to me. "I'm just not hungry"

"And?"

"And I need a professional for my next mission."

"Ah-ha!" I flared my eyebrows and sat back in my chair.

"Ah-ha, Lady?"

"Yes, I knew you were here for something more than chat."

Adam nodded, but his smile faded. "Would you rather I wait until you are done with your meal?"

I continued poking at my food. "I don't mind"

"Well," Adam said quickly, "it may be easier to explain in the lab. We have some things to show you"

"I'll be there when I'm done"

Adam nodded, stood, and left.

* * *

"Their energy output capabilities are extraordinary," said Dr. Orten, yet another scientist to whom Adam had introduced me. "Just this one, which I believe to be small for the species, would be capable of powering an entire city for several years."  
I nodded silently, my eyes fixed on the creature that floated in the tank. It was no more than two feet in all dimensions, but even after death it looked intimidating. Most of its body consisted of a bulbous protective layer which encased three bumpy orbs of a dull red color, connected to the exterior by veins small enough to be invisible to the less careful eye. Extruding from the bottom of the bulb were three talon-like claws that were a dull yellow rather similar to the seeds found in the Federation food; these claws were nearly as long as the rest of the body. 

"Lady?" I heard Adam's voice. It echoed in my head, and I recognized it. Finally I tore my gaze from the creature."Yes, Adam"

He stood silent.

The scientist frowned, and asked me, "You did not hear what I have said?"

"No," I stuttered. "I was examining the subject."

"Lady," said Adam, "we've been in here for nearly an hour. Have you missed everything?"

I sighed. "Sorry, Adam, but I just couldn't tear my gaze away from it." Adam glanced at Dr. Orten intently, having forgotten my incredible eyesight. I didn't ask about it, since he obviously didn't want me to see it in the first place, but I stored it in my memory. There was something I didn't know, and I like to know all.

Dr. Orten said, "Sergeant Aran, you have little need for excess information. Therefore, I shall repeat myself only in brief: The creature was found dead, attached to the head of a recently deceased private. He had been sent to infiltrate the Space Pirate colony on Zebes, their newest settlement of which we know nothing. It was to be a simple information gathering mission; however, this creature attacked the private soon after he landed on the surface. He managed to alert the Federation, and we sent a crew out to pick him up. Night fell before the ship arrived. I must tell you that Zebes is one of those desolate planets where nothing survives on the surface, for the sun scalds in the noontime and any water freezes at night. This creature must have a weakness to cold; this would explain its death. This is all we know for now. We have yet to even name the creature."

I suppressed a yawn near the end of the speech, though Adam caught me and gave me his look. I just smiled at him and kept pretending to listen. Being the talented Hunter that I am, however, I managed to home in on the weakness detail. Cold. All he had to say was cold. I took another glance at the creature, and then said my good-bye before the scientist could continue.

* * *

"The Chozo lived on Zebes for a time, Adam," I said as I packed. "They never left a place without leaving something prophetic behind." 

"That doesn't mean-"

"Of course it does!" I continued moving back and forth, stuffing my bag. It's amazing how much you can fit into a little thing with just a bit of a push.

Adam sighed. "Lady, you can't go assuming what the Chozo would do. You of all people should know how advanced they were."

"Are," I corrected him.

He sighed again, this time accompanied by a shake of the head. "You'll never learn, will you, Samus. Why would they abandon you if they still lived?"

"I had come of age."

"They still could have assisted you. You've had no help but your own mind for years, and it's beginning to crack down on you, Lady."

"I'm fine, Adam, really. They're still out there, and I think they do help me. Maybe they're not here, physically, telling me how to do things; but I wouldn't like that anyway. They knew that it was time for me to be alone."

I closed the bag and threw it over my shoulder. Adam stood from his chair as I walked to the door. "Promise me you won't go looking for them."

"I can't do that, Adam. Even if you order it."

I walked down the hall, and Adam said no more. He simply walked the other way, in the direction to his room, knowing that he couldn't change my mind if he tried. I think he was right in doing so.


End file.
